Illicit Dreams
by Slytherin.Pryncess.666
Summary: WARNINGS: SLASH HarryDraco!Harry has a dream about Draco, that leaves him a bit excited!


A/N: I do not own any characters, even though I wish I did, and all mistakes are my own! This is slash, so if you don't like it then don't read it! Please R&R and let me know what you think and if I should write a second part! Thank you!

Illicit Dreams

The day was over and Harry Potter was completely exhausted. He spent his free time working on his essays for McGonagall and Snape, while the remainder of the day was spent practicing new seeking strategies as well as helping Ron out with tips and hints on how to improve his skills. Ever muscle in his body ached as he collapsed on to his bed.

"You alright, mate?" Ron asked, closing the book he was reading.

"I'm alright just bloody exhausted. It has been a long day and I would like to get some sleep. Quidditch was unbelievable today, but you improved some." Harry mumbled, slipping out of his school robes.

Ron scoffed and returned his focus back on the book he was reading as Harry had fallen back into his bed, and drifted off into a peaceful sleep immediately.

The crowd was roaring as Harry took off after the golden snitch, moving swiftly through the calm air. The Slytherin seeker, Draco Malfoy, wasn't far behind him. He too was moving quickly through the air trying to catch up to the Gryffindor. Harry turned around glancing at Malfoy as he continued to speed up. They were neck and neck as the snitch buzzed upward, disappearing to the cloudless sky. Both of the seekers took off rather quickly, chasing the small snitch. Reaching his arms out, Malfoy tried to grab it and he missed, but only by a few centimeters. Harry shifted his broom to the side as his arm extended outward, but the snitch took off once more. The two seekers stayed neck and neck, following the snitch. The crowd went wild as he held the tiny prize in his hand, smirking devilishly.

"Finally, Potter, I have beaten you." He hissed, waving the snitch in the air for everyone to see that he had been the one to win the game.

Harry waited for about an hour until most of the other players had returned back to the school before he went into the shower room. Removing his Quidditch uniform, Harry turned on the shower full blast. The steamy hot water soaked every inch of his aching muscles. Running his fingers through his hair, Harry let out a muffled moan as the water beat down on his semi-erect cock. Tracing his nipples whit his fingers, Harry let out another moan as he grasped his firm erection tightly. His thumb rolled around his slit, while the other massaged his sac. Tossing his head back, Harry groaned as his hands stroked his cock with rapidly, moving from base to tip, causing electric bolts of pleasure to erupt through out his entire body.

He was so caught up in the moment that he didn't even hear the doors swing open; his hands continued jerking and pulling at his slick erection as the water beat down on him freely. The Slytherin seeker stopped in his tracks as he caught the sight of Harry Potter wanking off in the shower, directly in front of him. He was captivated by the movements of Harry's hands working on his erection. Just standing there watching this made Malfoy's cock grow hard, his pants tightened around his erection as he rubbed it, sending chills through out his body, making him release a light moan. Harry turned around to see who made the noise and he was face to face with the blonde Slytherin Prince. He felt his face flush, as anger passion and lust consumed him at once.

"Malfoy, what the hell are you doing here?" Harry spat, removing his hands from his cock.

"I came to take a shower, in the shower room." He hissed.

"I thought you already did?" Harry growled.

"No, I was too busy basking in my glory, over the fact that I have finally beaten you!" He snarled.

"I should have won…" Harry mumbled, trying hard to ignore his throbbing erection.

"You didn't! You lost me, Potter!" Draco spat, as he began unbuttoning his Quidditch uniform.

His black and green robes slid from his shoulders as his hands fondled with the trousers. Harry's eyes watched intently, as they fell to the floor, revealing a very hard cock, glistening with its own juices. Biting on his bottom lip, Harry felt his own cock leaking with pre-cum. His body now yearning to release all the passion building up inside; he wanted, no he needed to be touched.

Draco smirked as he positioned himself right behind the Gryffindor, blowing small puffs of his hot breath against the tanned skin. Harry let out a moan as his fist wrapped firmly around his pulsating member, stroking it passionately, feeling the tip of Malfoy's erection rubbing against his ass cheeks, Harry moaned deeply as the Slytherin placed heated kisses along Harry's neck. Howling in pain, Harry felt Malfoy's teeth sink into his tender skin as blood seeped through the opening.

"You're mine now, Potter! That is my mark!" He hissed sharply, continuing rubbing his cock against Harry's ass, who was still stroking his cock vehemently.

The tip of Draco's member poked at Harry's tiny puckered hole. Every muscle in his body convulsed, making him catch his breath at the millions of shockwaves that exploded in his body. Harry couldn't take any more torture; he needed to feel Malfoy's cock buried deep inside of him.

"Malfoy…please!" Harry panted.

"You want me to fuck you so hard that you won't be able to move for the rest of the day?" Draco whispered, nibbling on his earlobe.

"Yes!" Harry breathed, as he continued his rapid movements on his erection.

The steamy water pounded down on both of their bodies, as Harry felt the thousands of muscles in his tiny whole stretching, creating a sensation of both pleasure and pain as the head of Malfoy's cock rested inside of him. Bracing him self against the shower, Harry ground his hips into Draco, indicating him to move. The Slytherin slowly pushed the rest of his length into Harry and stood still, allowing the Gryffindor to get used to something being so deep inside of him. Reaching around Harry's waist, Draco took his cock into his hands and stroked it rapidly, moving his hands from base to tip, rolling his thumbs around the slit, which was covered in pre-cum.

"Harder…"Harry hissed, grinding his hips into Malfoy fervently. Draco pulled his cock halfway out and slammed it forcefully into Harry's tiny hole, eliciting a deep guttural moan. His other hand traveled up and down the Gryffindor's firm muscular body, pinching and tweaking his nipples as his wet lip sucked and kissed on the nape of his neck.

Harry moaned as Draco's cock pounded into him wantonly as he continued stroking his member feverishly. Malfoy's cock slid out of Harry with ease, but he slammed it back in violently, causing the Gryffindor to scream in pleasure as a warm sensation spread through out his body. Harry writhed and squirmed against Malfoy, who continued to impale his cock deep into Harry. His eyes rolled back into his head, seeing stars as erotic bliss consumed him, making Harry see stars as Draco's cock continued to hit his sweet spot repeatedly, as he fisted Harry's forcefully.

"Malfoy…" Harry panted heavily, as the Slytherin continued pumping in and out of him with passionately. The Gryffindor could tell he was about to explode from Malfoy ramming his erection deep inside of him, hitting his prostate each and every time. The harder Malfoy thrust into him, the louder Harry moaned and ground his hips into him roughly. Harry's heart thudded in his chest as waves of pleasure washed over his body; Draco's hand pulled and jerked at Harry's purple cock.

"Malfoy…"Harry screamed as he felt him self about to shoot his load all over Draco's hands and the shower.

Opening his eyes Harry stared blankly at his surrounding. He was not in the shower room at all, but in his bed with a very painful erection; rubbing his eyes he noticed Ron staring crossly at him.

"Harry, we're going to be late for Potions. We have got ten minutes." He instructed. "So that little problem of yours is going to have to wait until later." He chuckled, pointing at Harry's obvious hard-on, poking through his green boxers.

"Anyways, who the hell were you dreaming about? They left quite the affect on you!" Ron said curiously. "Better not have been Hermione! I would really hate to kick your arse, mate!"

"No, not Hermione!" Harry replied, shaking his head.

"Please do not tell me it was my little sis that is just disturbing!" Ron said, screwing up his face.

"It wasn't Hermione or Ginny!" Harry responded, putting his glasses on.

"Then who", the red-head asked quizzically.

"I…err…forgot!" Harry lied as images of the blonde Slytherin flooded his mind.

Harry slowly climbed out of his bed and changed into his school robes; this was not the first time he was thankful for the robes being a bit baggy. The two Gryffindors hurried down the hallway, not watching where he was going Harry plowed straight into another student. Glancing up, Harry froze immediately; he was unable to move as he glared into a pair of cold silver eyes.

"Watch it, Potter! You have glasses, but I guess you still can't see where the hell you are going!" Malfoy hissed, picking his books up off the floor.

"You should have moved if you seen me!" Harry retorted.

"I don't think I need to move out of your way; it is you who needs to stay out of mine!" The Slytherin drawled.

"Malfoy, Potter, and Weasley, I will see all three of you during detention for being late." Professor Snape growled. "In my class, now", he hissed!

"See you in detention, Potter!" Malfoy smirked, shoving Harry against the cold stone wall.


End file.
